Remembering
by epobbp
Summary: Poems about one character from the Warriors book remembering another one.
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

A/N: I am not a very good writer and this is the first fanfic I put online. Please do not kill me.

Disclaimer: epobbp does not own the Warriors series. They belong to Erin Hunter.

* * *

Silverstream,

Even our kits cannot erase the loss

Of watching you die there,far frommoss.

Silverstream,

I'm sorry I left the Clan.

But with Fireheart's life in danger

I had no other plan.

Silverstream.

Even after all these moons have passed,

My mind still cannot erase the bloody mass.

Silverstream,

Why did you have to die?

I did not want to say good-bye.

Silverstream,

Why did our love turn out so?

It was not your time yet to go.

Silverstream. I'm sad.

'Cause of the grief of losing you.

Why did you have to go?

Graystripe,

Do not cry.

Someday you shall join me,

Here in the sky.

* * *

Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2: Firestar and Spottedleaf

Remembering chapter 2: Firestar and Spottedleaf.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series.

Special thanks to:

Krista- for being the first reviewer.

Swiftstar- for being the first anonymous reviewer I do not know.

Spottedtail of the RiverClan- for being the first signed reviewer.

the real Violet Parr- for the idea.

Thanks to:

Kri-ha- for reviewing

Reponses:

Krista: Thank you and I think I can tell it is you.

Swiftstar: Thank you.

Kri-ha: Thank you.

Spottedtail of the RiverClan: Really? It almost made you cry? Thanks!

the real Violet Parr: Okay. I took your suggestion. I was sad at that part too, but I was

even more sad to the point of tears (actually I was in tears) when Graystripe left for

RiverClan.

You people are all awesome

* * *

Spottedleaf. 

Seeing you lying dead there

made fury rise in me

like a dark cloud of air.

Spottedleaf.

Clawface killed you.

I wish there was something

That I could do.

Spottedleaf.

Thank you for the life of love

It was so warming,

like the sun above.

Spottedleaf.

You treat wounds so quickly,

that not even the sickest,

is as sickly.

Spottedleaf.

Are you sure I'm not making you sad?

When I picked Sandstorm over you.

I don't want you to think I'm bad.

Firestar.

You have fulfilled the prophecy Fire will save the Clan.

Don't feel bad about picking Sandstorm.

It was all StarClan's plan.

* * *

Thanks (once again) for the reviews. You people may vote in reviews on who I do next. The choices are: 

Stonefur (even though he is dead) and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.

Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.

Tawnypelt and/or Brambleclaw remembering Tigerstar.

You may also submit suggestions on who else I should do to be voted on next chapter. Please

make the cats have something to do with each other. I won't do something like Mistyfoot

remembering Runningwind because they had nothing to do with each other.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Oakheart and Bluestar

Remembering Chapter three: Oakheart and Bluestar

Disclaimer: epobbp does not own the Warriors series.

By the way at the end when I list some of the voting choicesit has a Moonrise spoiler if you don't want to know it then go to one of the other chapters and choice from there who you want to vote for or skip over choices 9 and 10.

This chapter I was planning to make for my friend Krista as part of her birthday gift but I was too lazy to write it and had no ideasonJuly 16th and I had to read the Harry Potter book and pack for camp.

Special thanks to:

Everyone who voted or suggested ideas, Swiftstar for being the fist anonymous reviewer of this chapter, and warriorfan2 for being the first signed reviewer.

Thanks to SandHeart, the real Violet Parr, Mandoo, and Ebonyclaw.

Reviewer responses:

Swiftstar: I don't mind if you have a poem series and the votes will tell when I use your suggestion (that will be a challenging one to do).

warriorfan2: Thanks!

SandHeart: Let's see how the votes go.

the real Violet Parr: I hate it when any cat dies especially if it is one I like. I find it easier doing one cat remembering one cat or two cats remembering one cat because it doesn't really matter whose is speaking at the time. You're welcome and it was a good idea.

Mandoo: Thank you and see what I wrote for the real Violet Parr's response because I don't feel like typing it out again.

Ebonyclaw: I don't mind that you posted a poem. And once again the votes will tell who I do next.

The poem does jump around time periods and I would think Mistyfoot's kit name would be Mistykit. Right?

* * *

Oakheart, 

You say Graypool will be a good mother.

I hope you are right,

For Mistykit and her brother.

Oakheart,

Make sure they don't know about the fact that they are half-Clan.

It may affect their loyalty,

Which is not my intended plan.

Oakheart,

Tigerclaw said you killed my deputy, Redtail,

I would not think you would,

The fact that you had made me silently wail.

Oakheart,

I now know what Tigerclaw told me was a lie,

You died in a rock fall,

Which made me let out a grateful sigh.

Oakheart,

You have come for me.

Despite that I was a war with StarClan.

Then I was able to see.

Bluestar

You did the right thing when you gave me our kits.

If Firestar had not come,

The forest would be in bits.

* * *

Review and vote for who you want to see next the choices are: 

1. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.

2. Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.

3. Tawnypelt and/or Brambleclaw remembering Tigerstar.

4. Yellowfang remembering Raggedestar (suggested by Swiftstar)

5. Firestar remembering Bluestar (suggested by Sandheart)

6. Graystripe/paw remembering Lionheart (suggested by Ebonyclaw)

7. Cinderpelt remembering Yellowfang

8. Firestar remembering Yellowfang

9. Crowpaw remembering Feathertail

10. Stormfur remembering Feathertail

11. Ravenpaw remembering Tigerstar (Hey I didn't say it couldn't be remembering someone they hate)

12.Dustpelt/paw remembering Redtail

13. Firestar remembering Tigerstar

14. Tigerstar remembering Bluestar

And to think when I planned to update this, but my computer wouldn't let me, there were only eight choices and I can still think of more I could have put down.I will still take suggestions but please vote for one of these along with giving me suggestions. If I get enough reviews before August 28 I will update before then but if I don't then I will make a chapter on my birthday (August 28) ignoring all votes doing one that I want to do. I am going to be make the chapter on my birthday anyway but this is so you people who like it can get more chapters. So review quickly and there will be more chapters this month.


	4. Chapter 4 : Feathertail and Crowpaw

Chapter four: Feathertail and Crowpaw 

I am so sorry for the long update, but my computer shut down and I lost everything on it (I

literally mean I lost every file I had) and then band camp kept me very busy (8-12:30 then 5:30-

8:15). On a completely non-Warriors note if you delete the "h" in the 3rd movements name you

get Sango (note: I don't own Inuyasha, which is where Sango comes from. Okay back to

Warriors now.).

I'm still very sorry for not updating and I owe you guys like 5 chapters (ABOUT NOT EXACT).

I'll try updating the promised chapter tomorrow too. I don't own Warriors and I have no spell

check cause I had to type this on notepad so sorry for any spelling mistakes (expect many).

Special thanks to: Shadowheart, the real Violet Parr, and everyone who suggested ideas or

voted.

Thanks to: Swiftstar, Cloverleaf, Sesshomarukikyo, Someone #1 and 2 (there was more than 1), Dreamcloud #1-4 (see other comment in (these)), and Sandheart.

Reviewer Resondses:

Shadowheart: counts how many sugguestion Great StarClan, 11 suggestions! Thanks. You mean Ashfur right? Ashfoot is a queen in WindClan (I think. I don't have any of the books with me). Also Fernpaw's warrior name is Ferncloud.

Swiftstar: Thanks and you're welcome.

the real Violet Parr: Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the 5 votes.

Cloverleaf: Evil? How? curious

Sesshomarukikyo: Hi! Thanks.

Moonstar: Love the suggestion. Runningwind is my favorite character. You do mean him right?

Someone #1: Thank you.

Dreamcloud #1: I don't see how these poems can make people cry. Oh well. Thanks for the votes/suggestion.

Dreamcloud #2: How can you _PROVE_ no one loves Warriors as much as you? How can you prove anything like cuteness, IQ (I believe there are different kinds of IQs depending on what you're being tested on. Do you expect an IQ test to be asking questions like "Name all three of Inuyasha's father's swords?" (You people can tell I'm in an Inuyasha mood can't you?) or "What is the first leader of ShadowClan that is mentioned in the books?" (feel free to answer these questions people!)), loving something the most, or pretty much anything like that. Thank you. Oh by the way I heard Dawn is coming out either Dec. 27 or Jan. 1st. I'm not sure if either is true though.

Dreamcloud #3: Gasps in fake shock I wouldn't have guessed (sorry, I love to be sarcastic and am feeling sort of tired) Thank you for being the first to vote for the one I'm PLANNING (key word: planning) to update tomorrow and thanks.

Dreamcloud #4: No problem... I guess.

Someone #2: I will! I will!

Sandheart: Thank you.

(wow just this part alone took me a half-hour to type.)

Note: I still don't have spell check

* * *

Feathertail, 

You saved the tribe cats.

Despite what they did to your brother,

you saved the bunch of nats.

Feathertail,

Why did you leave us?

Everyone else seems to dislikes me (a/n:seems true doesn't it?)

which may make them fuss.

Feathertail,

What will happen to our home,

if one of us were to fail?

The few of us that lived would have to roam.

Feathertail,

If it wasn't for Stormfur (a/n: anyone else ever want to call him "Stonefur". It's too similar)

your Clan would be lost (remember what Bluestar said at the beginning of Midnight)

even your leader, with those lives of her.

Feathertail,

I love you so much,

Thank you for saving me,

from being under Sharptooth, crushed. (doesn't exactly ryme but close enough. Sorry,I ran out of ideas)

Crowpaw,

I don't care that we come from different Clans

when I saved you,

was all one of The Tribe of Endless Hunting's plans. (still out of ideas)

* * *

I'm really sorry that I was late and out of ideas. Forgive me! Review and vote. The choices are:

1. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.

2. Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.

3. Tawnypelt and/or Brambleclaw remembering Tigerstar.

4. Yellowfang remembering Raggedestar

5. Firestar remembering Bluestar

6. Graystripe/paw remembering Lionheart

7. Cinderpelt remembering Yellowfang

8. Firestar remembering Yellowfang

9. Willowpelt remembering Whitestorm (suggested by Shadowheart)

10. Stormfur remembering Feathertail

11. Ravenpaw remembering Tigerstar

12. Dustpelt/paw remembering Redtail

13. Firestar remembering Tigerstar

14. Tigerstar remembering Bluestar

15. Sandstorm remembering Whitestorm (suggested by Shadowheart)

16. Firestar remembering Whitestorm (suggested by Shadowheart and Dreamcloud #1)

17. Yellowfang remembering Brokentail (suggested by Shadowheart)

18. Clouldtail remembering Brindleface (suggested by Shadowheart)

19. Ashfur remembering Brindleface (suggested by Shadowheart)

20. Ferncloud remembering Brindleface (suggested by Shadowheart)

21. Bluestar rememebering Lionheart (suggested by Shadowheart)

22. Bluestar remembering Redtail (suggested by Shadowheart)

23. Barley remembering Bluestar (suggested by Shadowheart)

24. Speckletail remembering Snowkit (suggested by Shadowheart)

25. Mousefur remembering Runningwind (suggested by Moonstar)

26. Longtail remembering Swiftpaw

27. Goldenflower remembering Swiftpaw

29. Ferncloud remembering Larchkit

30. Firestar remembering Gorsepaw

31. Morningflower remembering Gorsepaw

32. Onewhisker remembering Gorsepaw.

looks up and whistles Well at least I can eventually say there will be 32 more chapters. Also If

possible I would like you people to put 2 numbers in your reviews. The first are 15 and 4. This

may be helpful to get me to update more. Review please and once again sorry for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt remembering Tigerstar 

Today's my birthday so like I promised I will update what I want to. So sorry to the real Violet 

Parr cause I won't be counting the suggestons this chapter and will probably forget they are there

the next (sorry!).

Also I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is for both chapters. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! (WA!)

Special thanks to... the ONLY reviewer, the real Violet Parr. (Well I did give you guys less than 24 hours to review before an update.) People I still don't have spell check.

Reviewer response:

the real Violet Parr: The only reviewer. Thank you very much. (Save you votes for the next chapter I'm not counting them this one.)

* * *

Tigerstar,

You big furball.

Scourge killed you.

That was your big downfall.

Tigerstar,

You betrayed your Clan.

Bluestar was your leader,

Yet killing her was your plan?

Tigerstar,

You murdered to gain.

You didn't care who it was.

You liked to see them in pain.

Tigerstar,

You tried to rule everyone,

Despite what StarClan had decreaed.

What would you have done if you had won.

Brambleclaw,

You made a foolish mistake

Staying in ThunderClan

Mabye you might have come to your senses and wake (running out of ideas again. geez I need to

stop running out of ideas)

Tawnypelt

You chose right,

in coming to my Clan

I wish your brother had the same insight.

* * *

Yes! I ran out of ideas again. GO me! (note the sarcasm) Here's the choices:

1. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.

2. Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.

3. Onewhisker remembering Gorsepaw.

4. Yellowfang remembering Raggedestar

5. Firestar remembering Bluestar

6. Graystripe/paw remembering Lionheart

7. Cinderpelt remembering Yellowfang

8. Firestar remembering Yellowfang

9. Willowpelt remembering Whitestorm

10. Stormfur remembering Feathertail

11. Ravenpaw remembering Tigerstar

12. Dustpelt/paw remembering Redtail

13. Firestar remembering Tigerstar

14. Tigerstar remembering Bluestar

15. Sandstorm remembering Whitestorm

16. Firestar remembering Whitestorm

17. Yellowfang remembering Brokentail

18. Clouldtail remembering Brindleface

19. Ashfur remembering Brindleface

20. Ferncloud remembering Brindleface

21. Bluestar rememebering Lionheart

22. Bluestar remembering Redtail

23. Barley remembering Bluestar

24. Speckletail remembering Snowkit

25. Mousefur remembering Runningwind

26. Longtail remembering Swiftpaw

27. Goldenflower remembering Swiftpaw

29. Ferncloud remembering Larchkit

30. Firestar remembering Gorsepaw

31. Morningflower remembering Gorsepaw

The numbers are 15 and 5 this time.

Review please and vote too. Did you people know these characters were originally going to be chapter 2? The reviewers changed my mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Stormfur and Feathertail

Chpater 6: Stormfur and Feathertail

Hi people! Miss me? (ducks rotton food and hard stuff but sees a Runningwind plushie in the stuff and jumps up to grab it but ends up getting hit in the head by an airplane and getting it) Oww... How'd you guys throw an airplane? Geez (rubs head). Yeah... I should have updated sooner right? It's not my fault my computer is messed up and doesn't always let me on the internet. Also I've been busy with one of the best things in the world BAND. (So I like band to much big deal. It takes up a lot of hours though.)(Debating) Should I torture you guys now or next chapter. Ummm... I'll wait till next chapter. Yeah and I still don't have spell check.

Disclaimer: Look at what the website is called. FANfiction. Do I seem like Erin Hunter? Didn't think so. I don't own Warriors.

This chapter is deticated to Siriusly Black Hearted for checking it for grammer junk.

Special thanks to The real Violet Parr for being the first signed reviewer and Swiftstar for being the first anonymous.

Thanks to Sesshomarukikyo, Dewpelt, SandHeart, Dreamcloud #1, Dreamcloud #2, and Siriusly Black Hearted for reviewing.

Reviewer resondses:

The real Violet Parr: Yes! I finally sound like the cats! Sorry for the wait. Also for being the only one who wished me Happy Birthday in a review have a cake (give you a cake)

Swiftstar: Yeah. But if I did take it offline and changed it when do you think it would get back online? Yay for the Tigerstar one!

Sesshomarukikyo: Easily! You think this is easily done! I'm terrible at English. It's hard. I did forget to put I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead in it. Oh well.

Dewpelt: Yeah it was.

Sandheart: What was your fist clue. I don't blame you for not wanting to read though it.

Dreamcloud #1: O.O' More suggestions? I'll be writing this for years.

Dreamcloud #2: Thank you and the readers will decide the chapters not me.

Siriusly Black Hearted: You kind of told me guess who already but your profile would have given it away. Wait. You don't read Warriors, right?

(finally done with that. Nowon to the chapter, this one might not be the best but I did owe you guys some chapter)

* * *

Feathertail, 

What will our father say,

When we arrive back home

I don't think he will say this was okay.

Feathertail,

Weare half-Clan,

do you think the others in our Clan,

Might think we made this plan. (not good. I'm out of ideas. time for random thoughts I have. I'm not to good with Feathertail chapters am I? oh and by this line I mean she decided to leave the Clan and Stormfur was to tell them she was dead.)

Feathertail,

Why didn't I see it,

that you were the chosen cat.

It is the tribes fault you had to get hit

Feathertail,

I guess it's a good thing I came.

At least the prophecy can still be fufilled.

But it won't be quite the same.

Feathertail,

I don't want to be alone.

I believe Silverstream will take care of you,

I wish Midnight had told us if she had known.

Stormfur,

My dear brother,

Save the Clan,

There can be no other.

* * *

Finally done. Happy now people? Now here's the long list of choices: 

1. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.

2. Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.

3. Crookedstar remembering Silverstream (suggested by Dreamcloud #1)

4. Yellowfang remembering Raggedestar

5. Firestar remembering Bluestar

6. Graystripe/paw remembering Lionheart

7. Cinderpelt remembering Yellowfang

8. Firestar remembering Yellowfang

9. Willowpelt remembering Whitestorm

10. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Graypool (suggested by Dreamcloud #1)

11. Ravenpaw remembering Tigerstar

12. Dustpelt/paw remembering Redtail

13. Firestar remembering Tigerstar

14. Tigerstar remembering Bluestar

15. Sandstorm remembering Whitestorm

16. Firestar remembering Whitestorm

17. Yellowfang remembering Brokentail

18. Clouldtail remembering Brindleface

19. Ashfur remembering Brindleface

20. Ferncloud remembering Brindleface

21. Bluestar rememebering Lionheart

22. Bluestar remembering Redtail

23. Barley remembering Bluestar

24. Speckletail remembering Snowkit

25. Mousefur remembering Runningwind

26. Longtail remembering Swiftpaw

27. Goldenflower remembering Swiftpaw

29. Ferncloud remembering Larchkit

30. Firestar remembering Gorsepaw

31. Morningflower remembering Gorsepaw

32. Onewhisker remembering Gorsepaw.

33. Brokentail and Raggedstar (suggested by Dreamcloud #1)

What I think some of the reviews thoughts might be if they're somewhat crazy (like me): To many choices. Oww. My Brain.

Review and Vote! Who cares about the numbers no one put them in anyway! Vote!...I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh well.


	7. Firestar and Yellowfang

Chapter (what are we on 7?): Firestar remembering Yellowfang. 

Epobbp: I'd like to say I'm sorry for being a lazy bum, but it was school project torture, learning another instrument, and coming up with ideas (not to great with the third one). Also my cat Tyson had gotten into a fight and was limping and had a cone on his head. Please don't kill me and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything, okay!

* * *

Yellowfang,  
You are sorely missed,  
By me and ThunderClan,  
All except Darkstripe who hissed.

Yellowfang,  
Non has as sharp a tongue as you,  
It's one of many qualities,  
That no one else can have too.

Yellowfang,  
When we met we weren't friends.  
Now we are,  
And friendship has no ends.

Yellowfang,  
You were a great medicine cat,  
And a warrior too,  
But medicine cat was what you were best at.

Yellowfang,  
It is my fault you died.  
If you didn't come back with me,  
You would have survived.

Firestar,  
I still wish you were my son,  
But despite all my wishing,  
What done is done.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long. Review and vote for the next chapter. The choices are:

1. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.  
2. Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.  
3. Crookedstar remembering Silverstream.

4. Yellowfang remembering Raggedestar.  
5. Firestar remembering Bluestar.  
6. Graystripe/paw remembering Lionheart.  
7. Cinderpelt remembering Yellowfang.  
8. Dustpelt and Larch kit (suggested by Dream cloud #1.)  
9. Willowpelt remembering Whitestorm.  
10. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Graypool.  
11. Ravenpaw remembering Tigerstar.  
12. Dustpelt/paw remembering Redtail.  
13. Firestar remembering Tigerstar.  
14. Tigerstar remembering Bluestar.  
15. Sandstorm remembering Whitestorm.  
16. Firestar remembering Whitestorm.  
17. Yellowfang remembering Brokentail.  
18. Clouldtail remembering Brindleface.  
19. Ashfur remembering Brindleface.  
20. Ferncloud remembering Brindleface.  
21. Bluestar remembering Lionheart.  
22. Bluestar remembering Redtail.  
23. Barley remembering Bluestar.  
24. Speckletail remembering Snowkit.  
25. Mousefur remembering Runningwind.  
26. Longtail remembering Swiftpaw.  
27. Goldenflower remembering Swiftpaw.  
28. (I forgot this number last time)Hollykit and Larch kit (suggested by Dreamcloud #1.)  
29. Ferncloud remembering Larchkit.  
30. Firestar remembering Gorsepaw.  
31. Morningflower remembering Gorsepaw.  
32. Onewhisker remembering Gorsepaw.  
33. Brokentail and Raggedstar.  
34. Birch and Larchkit (suggested by Dreamcloud #1.  
35. Stormfur and Silver stream (suggested by Sandheart.  
36. Bluestar remembering her third kit (suggested by Frost flower #2)

Boy that's a long list. Ow. my hand hurts from this. Anyway,I want to thank all those who reviewed. Also to theanonymousreviewers if you want me to reply to your review give me an email address and if I remember I'll also tell you when I update, but you also have to do it each chapter otherwise I won't remember. HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Cinderpelt and Yellowfang

Chapter 8: Cinderpelt remembering Yellowfang 

Epobbp: HI! I wrote this during my English and Science midterm, so I had no idea what actually won. And that means I get to choose. Midterms stink though. They need to die. Anyway read and review.

* * *

Yellowfang,  
You saved me,  
When I got hit by a monster.  
Not for a second did you leave me be. 

Yellowfang,  
You found a way for me to be of use to the Clan.  
It helped me recover,  
Though it wasn't my original plan.

Yellowfang,  
You were very brave,  
To give up your life,  
To try to help the elders you save.

Yellowfang,  
I miss you.  
The way you say a kit has more sense,  
You taught me everything I do.

Yellowfang,  
I couldn't believe it,  
That you were gone.  
I felt like a lost kit.

Cinderpelt,  
You are a medicine cat,  
You mouse-brained fool!  
Keep your mind focused were it's at.

* * *

Review! Flames are extremely welcome since I need to burn up all of my midterm results… and maybe some other stuff just for fun. Also vote! The choices are:

1. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Bluestar.  
2. Mistyfoot remembering Stonefur.  
3. Crookedstar remembering Silverstream.  
4. Yellowfang remembering Raggedestar.  
5. Firestar remembering Bluestar.  
6. Graystripe/paw remembering Lionheart.  
7. Stormfur remembering Graystripe (suggested by Shadowheart333) (and yes I am aware that he's not DEFINITY dead yet. Everyone else seems to think he is though)  
8. Dustpelt remembering Larchkit.  
9. Willowpelt remembering Whitestorm.  
10. Stonefur and Mistyfoot remembering Graypool.  
11. Ravenpaw remembering Tigerstar.  
12. Dustpelt/paw remembering Redtail.  
13. Firestar remembering Tigerstar.  
14. Tigerstar remembering Bluestar.  
15. Sandstorm remembering Whitestorm.  
16. Firestar remembering Whitestorm.  
17. Yellowfang remembering Brokentail.  
18. Clouldtail remembering Brindleface.  
19. Ashfur remembering Brindleface.  
20. Ferncloud remembering Brindleface.  
21. Bluestar remembering Lionheart.  
22. Bluestar remembering Redtail.  
23. Barley remembering Bluestar.  
24. Speckletail remembering Snowkit.  
25. Mousefur remembering Runningwind.  
26. Longtail remembering Swiftpaw.  
27. Goldenflower remembering Swiftpaw.  
28. Hollykit remembering Larchkit.  
29. Ferncloud remembering Larchkit.  
30. Firestar remembering Gorsepaw.  
31. Morningflower remembering Gorsepaw.  
32. Onewhisker remembering Gorsepaw.  
33. Brokentail remembering Raggedstar.  
34. Birchkit remembering Larchkit.  
35. Stormfur remembering Silverstream.  
36. Bluestar remembering her third kit.  
37. Birchkit remembering Cody (suggested by Shadowheart333 and yes I know Cody's alive)  
38. Hawkfrost and Mothwing remembering Tigerstar (suggested by Shadowheart333 and Runningstorm)

Wow that's a big list. Remember to vote.


	9. Chapter 9

epobbp: Wow... I haven't updated in almost a year... (ducks thrown objects) EEP! SORRY! I've been really busy.  
Spoiler for Twilight. If you haven't read it I recommend you don't read this.  
I wrote this during gym (I had a stress fracture so I couldn't do gym) I didn't have the book with me for reference. And I still can't spell so sorry for mistakes.

Disclaimer: Epobbp is not a writer so how can she own anything besides copies of books? She can't so she doesn't own Warriors or anything else.

* * *

Leafpool remembering Cinderpelt

Cinderpelt,  
my mentor, my friend.  
Why didn't you tell me,  
About this prophesized end.

Cinderpelt,  
Now I know,  
how your dreams were taken.  
It is like luck is your foe.

Cinderpelt,  
Why didn't you stop me,  
from running away with Crowfeather.  
It could have turned out differently.

Cinderpelt.  
All the Clans shall mourn your,  
bravery, courage, and dedication.  
They all will wish the time you had was more.

Leafpool.  
Be strong.  
Your knowledge is still needed. Don't grief for too long.

* * *

Review and give suggestions for who you want to see next. I am too lazy to actually post and add to the giant list. Flames are welcome. 


End file.
